Anybody
by Jenie
Summary: Hermione remembers why she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum HrV HrR undertones...


**Disclaimer:  Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling.  Julia Roberts, and all her films, do not belong to me either.  What a silly person you are if you think that. laugh**

Anyone

She sat at home, watching one of her favorite movies, Notting Hill.  She had always thought Julia Roberts was amazing.  She loved all of her work, from Pretty Woman to Ocean's 11, but Notting Hill was by far her favorite.  Of course, that had nothing to do with the fact that it was set in England and had Hugh Grant in it as well… Of course not.

Her thoughts we interrupted by an owl – Hegwig – flying in the open window.  He dropped a note into her lap, then took off through the window again.

_Hermione,_

_          Just arrived at the Weasleys' house for the rest of the summer.  Ron seems to have been going crazy this summer with Quidditch; and he's determined to try out for the team this year.  Ginny seems to be going crazy being the only female besides her mum here.  I'm sure she – and the rest of us, of course – would love it if you'd come and stay here for a week or two yourself.  That is, if you're not still off in __Bulgaria__, visiting Viktor.  We all miss you._

_                                                                   Harry_

She shook her head at the note.  She wasn't visiting Viktor, her parents had – very rightly so – said that traveling to Bulgaria to visit a strange boy was out of the question.  But go to the Weasleys' house?  Oh no, she wasn't going to go just to have Ron glaring at her, assuming she spent the summer at Viktor's.

Her attention was drawn back to the movie. William (Hugh Grant) was talking to his friends about Anna Scott, Julia Robert's character.  One of them commented – Bernie - commented, "That's nice."

"What?" asked a startled William.

"Well, you know, anybody saying they want to go out with you is ... pretty great ... isn't it..." Bernie continued.

Hermione smiled sadly at the line.  "Yes, it is.  It is nice."  And that was how the whole mess had started.

* * *

Honestly, she hadn't been looking forward to the Yule Ball.  Although, she had hoped against hope that Ron would wake up and ask her to go with him, she had never really thought he would.

Therefore, she had buried herself in the library as often as she could.  She knew no one else would want to go with her, the bookworm of the school.  And she was tired of hearing Ron talk about the imperfections in other girls.  All she had to do was look in the mirror to know that she wasn't perfect.  

Naturally, she was surprised when Viktor began to visit the library more often.  She was even more surprised when he continued to come, no matter how often Madam Pinch scold him (or rather, his fan club) about their noise level or how often Hermione herself sent glares to their table.  

She was absolutely astonished the day that she found Viktor sitting at _her_ table – without his fan club.  She debated going to another table to study, but her Gryffindor pride reared its head, and she resolutely walked up to the table.

Viktor looked up immediately as she placed her books on the table.  "Hello."  He said quietly.  "Do you mind sharing you table with me?"

She was sorely tempted to say 'yes,' but good breeding kept the word from coming out of her mouth.  Instead, she shrugged.  "Technically, it's not my table; it's the property of the library.  But, no, I don't mind – as long as your fan club stays away."

He smiled up at her.  "It _is_ a bit difficult to study with them around, isn't it?"

To her surprise, she found herself smiling back at him before turning to her own books.  They were quiet the rest of the evening.

* * *

They had spent two weeks like that – not saying any more than a greeting to each other.  Therefore, it surprised her when at breakfast one morning she received an owl from him.  All it said was:

     Please meet me at our table during lunch.

                                -Viktor-

Of course she had gone.  It was far too easy to get rid of Ron and Harry – all she had to say was, "I'm heading to the library," and they rolled their eyes and continued towards the Great Hall.

She walked quickly to the library, lost in her thoughts.  Ron had become even more obsessed with the whole date dilemma this week, and it hurt to acknowledge that he'd never think of her that way.  Merlin, he probably didn't even think of her as a girl.  How embarrassing…

By now she was at the library doors.  Curiosity overtook self pity as she stepped into the quiet sanctum of the library.

There, at the table – their table – sat Viktor.

He smiled up at her and she had a flashback to the first time he had done so – just two weeks before.  Had it really only been two weeks?

"Hello" He said quietly.

"Hello."  She replied, suddenly nervous.  What could he want?

"I wasn't sure you would get my owl.  After all, I don't even know your first name."

She stared at him.  "How did you learn my last name?"  She asked, before her mind could tell her not to speak the words.  She clapped her hands over her mouth.  "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

He didn't seem too bothered by her rudeness – in fact, he actually laughed – laughed.  "Well, to be honest, I got it from Draco."

It took her brain a moment to register who exactly Draco was.  "Malfoy?  Malfoy told you my name?"  She was stunned.

"Yes, he did.  Why does that surprise you?  Why shouldn't he know at least your last name?  You do have classes together."  He asked, confused.

"It's just… I'm surprised he even uses my last name.  Usually, he simply calls me Mudblood."  She said this matter-of-factly.  She was rather proud that she didn't let any bitterness creep into her voice at the too-familiar name.

She wasn't expecting Viktor's reaction to the name, though.  His face closed off, grew stern.  Wait a second… when did I start noticing his facial expressions? She asked herself.

However, the answer was lost to her, as Viktor asked, "Does he really call you that?  He and I are going to have to have a talk.  No gentleman mentions that word in front of a lady."

Not even to call a lady by that term? She wondered, but didn't voice the thought.  Instead she replied, "Don't do that.  It doesn't bother me that much anymore.  I just ignore it."  She was lying through her teeth of course, but her mother had taught her never to accept gifts of jewelry or random acts of help from strange men. After all, it just wouldn't be very proper to let random boys beat each other up because of her.  Although it would be a little thrilling… She sighed, breaking her illogical train of thoughts.  He still looked hesitant, so she said quickly, "Why did you ask him for my name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"  There, that should take his mind off of Malfoy.

"Oh.  That."  He looked at the ground.  "Before we talk about that, might I ask what your first name is?"

She blushed.  "It's Hermione."

He smiled.  "That's a beautiful name."

If it was possible, she blushed even more.  "Viktor… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was wondering… I mean… Are you going with anyone to the Ball?"

Silence for a second.  She was stunned.  Viktor, the Quidditch star, loved by millions, was asking her to the Ball.  No, she must have heard wrong.

"Of course you are.  How stupid of me.  Please, forget I said anything."  He said.

"No."  She blushed again.  "I mean, no, I'm not going with anyone to the Yule Ball."

"Then would you…"

She interrupted him, a little uncertain of what he wanted, but trying not to let her imagination run away with the rest of her.  So, instead, she said the next thing that came into her mind.  "Of course I'll save a dance for you."  She smiled brightly up at him.

He shook his head.  "That's not want I was going to ask.  Would you go with me to the Yule Ball?"

She stared at him.  "Why on earth would you want to go with me?"

He looked at the ground.  "Because.  Because you don't stare at me all the time, with drool coming out of the corner of your mouth.  Because you don't fawn all over me.  Because you get this crinkle on your forehead when someone interrupts your studying.  Because you're intelligent.  Because your eyes sparkle with inner happiness.  Just… because."

"But everyone expects you to go with someone _beautiful and, well, just look at me!"_

"What?  You are beautiful."  He said, with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks for the lie, Viktor, but seriously.  You're famous, and I'm a nobody."

"Oh Herm-o-ninny…" she had to smile at his attempt to say her name.  "Fame… you know, it really isn't anything you really want to have.  I thought you'd know that, being friends with Harry Potter.  All fame brings is fortune hunters and fake friends.  No one ever considers that those "celebrities" must be people too, with hearts and souls like others around them."

A line from a Julia Roberts film floated through her head.  'I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.'

Now, Viktor wasn't asking her to love him, but he was asking her to attend the Yule Ball with him, which was more than anyone else had done.  "Viktor…" she said slowly, "if you, for some strange reason, really wish for me to accompany you to the Yule Ball, well, then, I accept."

He stared at her.  "You do?  Really?"  His smile was the largest she'd ever seen from him.

A small thrill ran down her spine.  _You're wanted.  Someone sees you and wants to go with you…_ "Really." She smiled back at him.

* * *

She sighed.  Of course, she didn't fall madly in love with Viktor.  How could she, when her heart was already set on Ron?  But Ron didn't see it like that.  Oh no, he took it as the biggest insult in the world.  And even when she had given him the BIGGEST hint in the world – _"Next time, ask me first!" – he still didn't seem to get it._

Gloomily, she stared at the television in front of her, which was now running the credits from the movie.  No, there wouldn't be any dramatic, last-minute saves from certain unhappiness by one Ron Weasley.  She knew Ron almost better than she knew herself.  And Ron, much as she loved him, didn't seem to be in love with her.  And that, in her mind, was the worst part of all.

"Yes…" she mumbled to herself, "It is nice when someone wants you."

**A/N:**

**Okay, I know I didn't write Viktor's accent into it – I wanted you to be able to read it without stumbling over it every few seconds.  Deal with it.**

**This was a plot bunny just floating through my head.  Hope you enjoy. smile**


End file.
